


angel within smoke

by guitardevils



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Mafia AU, characters are 18+ but there won't be any NSFW since im kinda ehhhh, location and time period is vague on purpose, muse is a mafia, nijigasaki is an underground cabaret and also aqours work there, sets is a singer, umi is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitardevils/pseuds/guitardevils
Summary: when the calm and collected leader of rising mafia muse enters the underground bar and cabaret of niji-iro, she's in for a stage show she's sure she won't forget anytime soon.and by god, is she taken by the main act.





	angel within smoke

**Author's Note:**

> hello ummmmm  
i have no clue how to preface this!
> 
> i wanted to do this on twitter but then i realized it would just clog up my page and there's a lot i want to write about this so i moved it here  
this is my first multichapter story in 10 years so i may be a bit rusty, please bear with me
> 
> i literally thought of this concept after making an edit over a smirking umi so i apologize  
the edit in question (which is like mini-refs for both umi and sets) is here https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/530809780785250304/630635027952041986/unknown.png
> 
> umm, all i can really say is i hope you enjoy! :D

It's cold.

It's cold, and it's raining, and  _ fuck _ , it's chilling her to the bone. Umi scowls as she rushes through the storm, boots rapping on wet cement.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, October brings with it freezing storms and night curling over the city even earlier than usual. It's nearly pitch-black and it's barely 9pm. Maybe instead of just her suit, she should have worn a goddamn raincoat.

Eh.

Shoulda', woulda',  _ coulda' _ .

Didn't.

It's too late for her to be whining. Umi decides she's had enough and ducks into the nearest building with an unlocked door she could find, the handle turning easily under her calloused grip.

And finally, there's warmth. It makes her shiver a little.

The room she's ended up in isn't much- A dimly-lit entrance hall with a staircase illuminated in red. She's seen these types of gigs before.

But hey, it isn't like the storm will let up anytime soon. Might as well enjoy herself. 

Shrugging off her coat and lugging it over her right arm, Umi adjusts her tie as she descends the steps to the undoubtedly loud hall below. She can hear the noisy patrons from all the way up here.

The smell of booze is heavy, and grows only heavier as she heads down. It makes Umi wrinkle her nose- She never liked that scent, but she's powering on for the sake of warmth and a chance to dry off.

... Maybe she'll get some water. Her throat is suddenly parched as hell.

  
  


It's exactly as she expected when she finally gets to the entrance- the real entrance. It's a party if she's ever seen one, the atmosphere buzzing with drunken delight. The distinctive tink of piano keys draws Umi's eye, to a girl with hair the color of deep wine tapping away to a tune no one really knows the name of. 

Hey, at least she's good. Better than this place, that's for sure.

She decides to ignore the multitudes of corrupt businessmen, weaving through crowds and tuning out the sounds of exaggerated gasps and coos from the girls working here. She'll just sit down, have a drink, wait out the storm, and head home. Easy as that.

Shuffling into a booth, the reaction is almost immediate, with a cute blonde at her side. Her hair in a messy ponytail, she exudes an aura of bright confidence.

  
  


"Evening, pretty lady! What brings you to Niji-iro tonight? Want somethin' to drink? A lil' company?" Her wink makes Umi's jaw clench behind her lips ever so slightly.

"Afraid not, miss," She begins slowly. "I'm just here for some water that doesn't have the unfortunate side effect of pelting my face."

The girl lets out a hearty laugh- She liked that.

"I see, I see! So, Ai-san will bring you some of her Rainy Day-Or-Night Special! Anything else?"

"That's it. I'm just here to weather out the storm, really."

"Ehhh, well- At the rate it's going you might be able to catch a glimpse of Settsu!"

"Who?"

The blonde (Ai-san?) Lets out another giggle. "Settsu! The star guiding our dear rainbow of a bar- Totally came out of nowhere, she's incredible! You've gotta listen to her sing!"

Blink. "... Alright?"

Ai’s laughter is almost contagious- Either that, or she’s swallowed a shit ton of laughing gas. Probably the latter, since the smoke in here is so thick Umi can barely see the glint of her eyes. “Kaykay~ I’ll be back with your drink in a jiff! Go on and get comfy!”

Umi… Has no words, really. Even as Ai saunters away with a hum, she can’t really form a thought.

… Well, maybe one.

What the hell did she walk into?

A crackle in the air jumps her out of her thoughts, and a nervous-sounding voice (of a young girl- maybe a bit younger than her? She sounded twelve.) shakes over the speakers within the hall.

“Pii- A-Ahh…. G-Good evening, patrons! If I may direct your attention to the stage--”

Oh, her attention is directed, all right. To the red velvet curtains cloaking the raised platform. There are lightbulbs lining the edges of the stage, giving it a slight glow even in the foggy scene.

“Tonight we have, um-- A special performance, just for you! Well, for all of you… Um. P-Presenting, the newest shade in Niji-iro’s Rainbow Cabaret, Miss Yuki Setsuna!”

The crowd roars with excitement, and Umi has to crane her neck in order to see the curtains part. 

She steps out.

Umi’s eyes widen.

…

She’s beautiful.

Long, onyx-colored hair flows down her back-- Umi watches enraptured as a red silk glove brushes some of that hair behind her ear. And her eyes... Yes, there’s heavy makeup around her eyelashes, a slight powdering of red eyeshadow-- But the color. A warm grey that would remind you of freshly-laid concrete. An odd comparison, but Umi found it somehow nostalgic, growing up in the city.

Trailing down, Miss Yuki was wearing a dull red gown, but it didn’t look so. With the lightbulbs illuminating the very ground she walked on, she looked brighter than the sun. A satin rose was pinned to her breast, held by a gold chain. There was a slit near her right leg, and Umi caught a hint of the garter belt strapped around her thigh.

... She didn’t go farther than that. 

And then, hands daintily wrapped around the stem of the microphone, she spoke.

“Good evening, everyone.”

God in heaven help her, Sonoda Umi is  _ melting _ .

Her voice is like honey, smooth yet airy at the same time. It makes her shiver. She doesn’t think she’s ever fallen this hard, this quickly. If this is just her speaking, the thought of her singing--!

Miss Yuki-- She  _ could _ call her Setsuna, but that would be impolite-- Lets out a quiet giggle at the whoops and whistles of the crowd, motioning with her hand. 

“Come on, come on, it’s not worth it to get worked up over a greeting! I do this every night, hehe…”

Every night? She has to come back, then.

“Now, why don’t we get started with tonight’s show, shall we?”

Forget Ai’s laughter. In fact, forget everything.

This girl’s bright smile, wide and genuine, is the thing that makes Umi’s lips curl up into a grin of her own.

So the show begins.

She’s acutely aware of her racing heartbeat.

Yuki Setsuna…

_I definitely have to see her again._

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT BECAUSE I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT TO DO ENDING NOTES UMM
> 
> scream at me about how this doesn't make sense on twitter @guitardevils
> 
> next chapter will be out...... i wanna say soonish jkhdf


End file.
